Quick connect connectors are often used to connect external fluid systems for example charging, evacuation and/or testing equipment, to a fluid system such as manufacturing, test, or processing equipment. Once the connection is made and any valves are opened, fluid can flow through the connector either into the fluid system or from the fluid system depending on the processing operation being performed.
Regardless of the processing operation, it is generally desirable to achieve connection of the systems and sealing of the connector prior to any fluid being allowed to flow in order to prevent fluid leakage from the connector.
The connector is typically designed to connect with a fitting on the fluid system, with the fitting including a valve that controls the flow of fluid through the fitting. The fittings generally have a common overall structure. However, differences in dimensional tolerances among fittings may cause the connector to connect differently to one fitting than to another fitting. The differences in connection can be problematic in that the connector may not seal properly with the fitting, thereby causing fluid leakage.
A connector that accommodates differences in dimensional tolerances in fittings to which the connector is to be connected, and that solves other problems in conventional connectors, is desirable.